Not All That Glitters Is Gold
by musicboxmedley
Summary: What can stop a curse that has been lifted once again? Cate Rogers is about to discover from a eccentric, dark eyed pirate what exactly it will take to free her father from a deadly curse caused by a reopened chest of ancient coins. Set before DMC.


**Pirates of the Caribbean: Not All That Glitters Is Gold  
**_By breathlessdreamer_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy my story. Let me go ahead and let you know, unless I change my mind, this story is not Jack/OC. Please leave me feedback. I would really like to know how to improve. Thanks!

* * *

**Prologue:**

Catherine brushed her wild curls of brown hair aside as she sat atop a creaking wooden stool inside a stuffy inn, the fire dying down quickly. The inn was completely empty, besides for the seventeen-year-old girl, clad in a plain green shift and a white apron, counting out coins laboriously, sighing to herself and glancing nervously out the door, hoping her father would arrive home so he could take over the dull task for her. "Twenty, twenty-one…" she trailed off, her green eyes flicking upwards as the door creaked open slowly.

Her heart stopped. It couldn't be father. He always knocked and used a key. But why wasn't the door locked? She panicked as she realized she had forgotten to lock up after the last costumer. Dashing behind the counter, she searched hurriedly for the knife concealed there. Before she could complete her search, she heard soft footsteps coming toward the counter. She pressed her face against a small peephole in the wood, recognizing in horror what seemed to be a pirate standing at the door.

Catherine extremely unnerved at the sight of the pirate who stepped quickly from behind the door. There was something in his liquid-brown eyes rimmed with khol that seemed to almost laugh in a way that quite worried her and caused her to glance down quickly in hopes that her look of fear would not be noticed. He looked eccentric enough, from his slightly drunken walk to the bright red bandana that was wrapped around his head beneath his hat, but Catherine also noted that he was also strangely handsome. She caught a sparkle of gold as he flashed a smile at the sight of the coins lying out on the counter in the open. He quickly, almost imperceptibly, slid them off of the countertop and into his pockets.

Catherine looked up and noticed that dust had been gathering, most likely for years, under the countertop. She felt a tickle in her throat and felt her throat tighten. A pang of panic filled her chest as she hopelessly attempted to hold back a cough. Despite her efforts, she began coughing loudly, covering her mouth with her hand in horror.

The pirate froze immediately, his head whipping around toward the source of the noise. Catherine swiftly turned around and pressed herself further into the wood underneath the countertop as the pirate leaned over curiously. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him catch sight of the toes of her brown shoes. She closed her eyes, expecting him to whip out his sword and run her through without a moment's hesitation.

She opened her eyes slowly and let out a small scream and shrank back further at the sight of the dark brown eyes looking straight at her. The pirate was crouched in front of her, a curious look on his face as he examined her. Suddenly her hand hit cold metal, and she realized it was the knife. Snatching it up she thoughtless swung at the pirate, but his hand caught her inches from his heart.

She struggled against his firm grasp, but he only grinned once again, prying the knife from her fingertips and pocketing it with his free hand.

"No, no, no," he scolded her. "Tryin' to kill me before even get to know me, love? Give ol' Jack more of a chance than that."

Catherine gasped. "Jack…Sparrow?" she leapt up, wrenching her hand free, and backed up. He stood up but did not follow her.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he corrected her, a flicker of annoyance appearing momentarily in his eyes. "And yes, I would be the one." He tipped his hat to her in a mock gesture of politeness.

"You filthy pirate," Catherine snapped, feeling all the fear evaporate and anger replace it, "I've heard about you. You rob towns, attacked a blacksmith back in Port Royal, and you've stolen from my father before. I remember you!"

"Can't forget me, can you, love?" he smirked. She ignored him and continued, inching slowly toward the door. She pointing an shaking and accusing finger at him.

"You came in here before; I was with my father. You asked when the next ship was sailing, and after my father gave directions, he noticed all our earnings were gone for the day. You stole then, but not again. I demand you give back the money you stole from the countertop and leave this inn immediately!"

Jack merely chuckled at her.

"You're a pig!" she hissed.

He shrugged. "I suppose I am."

"What do you want?" Cate demanded angrily, still inching toward the door.

"Nothing much," Jack said innocently, "only a small coin I hear has fallen into the possession of your dear father."

Cate blinked. "What coin? Besides, my father's been at sea for days and he's not home yet. I don't know what you're talking about but…"

Jack interrupted her by opening his hand to reveal a strange-looking golden coin in the palm of his hand. Cate closed her mouth and stared at it in amazement, curious despite her fear and anger. The coin was large and glittered in the light of the flickering fire.

"I thought you might be interested in this," Jack said, suddenly becoming serious. "Your dear father decided to take one of these for himself."

Cate looked at Jack. "And why would that matter?" she questioned sharply, still cautious of this strange pirate, but captivated enough to stop moving slowly toward the doorway.

"Because it's cursed," replied Jack simply.

Cate felt her eyes widen and fear course through her heart. What had her father _truly_ been doing while he was away?

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!!_


End file.
